


精灵鼠小弟

by lixinwei



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixinwei/pseuds/lixinwei
Summary: 一个立特家的人，无论多么困难，多么无望，始终能看到好的一面。





	精灵鼠小弟

**Author's Note:**

> 一个立特家的人，无论多么困难，多么无望，始终能看到好的一面。

曼哈顿依旧是老样子，飞机上一路风尘仆仆。乔治重新回来，顾不得洗涑，第一件事就是邀请他的弟弟史都华来公寓里做客。

“嗨，我在下面”史都华拽了乔治的裤脚，“你老是瞧不见我”小小的身躯夹着书本，史都华跳上乔治伸出的的手掌上。

“没想到你还是这么小，为什么不变人形呢”乔治带着他参观他的新公寓，在他的额头上亲吻了一下，灰白顺滑的毛发摩擦着乔治的嘴唇。

“还不太习惯”史都华落在餐桌上，“亲爱的乔治，这牛排太大份了”史都华看着比自己大两三倍的食物惊叹到。

“是你太小了，我的弟弟，变成人形吧”乔治轻轻捏了捏他的尾巴。

“好吧”史都华慢慢的从鼠形变成了一个少年，和他的毛发不一样，少年全身带着莹白色的光泽，头发是银灰色的绸缎，背脊蝴蝶骨凸出像是匠人最完美的雕像，腰腹处的腰窝随着呼吸浅浅摆动，每一处都是上天最美好的杰作，唯一不同的就是头上的耳朵，受到惊吓时会缩在一起，真是可爱的反应。

“嘿，乔治，能帮我拿件衣服吗”全身光裸的史都华蜷缩在餐桌的椅子上，像是进献的祭品。

“好的，弟弟”乔治吹了一声口哨，从里间的的衣柜里拿出一件白衬衣递给了史都华。

“我不得不说，乔治你太粗心了，为什么没有裤子呢”史都华说到。“也许我的裤子他们都在阳台湿透了，昨天下雨你知道的，这个足够了”乔治像是哄骗小红帽的大灰狼，逼迫着史都华穿上衣服。

衣摆刚好到大腿，堪堪遮住下面的风光，白皙的大腿若隐若现，坐在高椅上的史都华总觉得哪里奇怪。“这个红酒你必须要尝一下，我从弗里斯小岛上带来的，那里的红酒很有名”。

史都华闻了闻，带着来自地窖的木香和葡萄沉淀岁月迷人的果味香，一瞬间冲上了神经，带着些眩晕“真的很不错，味道厚醇，我都有些醉了”史都华下意识的舔了舔嘴唇。

乔治眯了眯眼睛，湖蓝色的眼睛透过红酒杯显得有些妖冶，就像等待猎物的猎人在掉进陷阱的忍耐、焦急、还有即将要品尝到美味的期待。史都华喝完最后一口酒，两坨腮红浮上了玉颊，碧玉绿的眼眸像是刚下过雨的烟蒙天，雪嫩白皙的大腿交织在一起，仿佛身体里有一种欲望想要从下体喷出，炙热、又令人情不自禁，向往和渴望。

他的弟弟真的很单纯，不过，这种令人想要好好呵护的模样，只对他就好了，他可不想另一个人觊觎他可爱的弟弟。

乔治慢慢悠悠的从餐桌的另一边走过来，修长手指搭在腰带上，啪嚓一声，金属的一段被解开，下身被束缚的狰狞在黑色的内裤上蛰伏，仿佛在等待一个将人开吃入腹的时机。

史都华被抱在乔治的怀里，下身连着下身，粉红色的穴口被直愣愣的顶着，半个龟头连着内裤被顶了进去，史都华不舒服动了一下，这让下身的物体又涨大了几分。史都华迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，“唔，乔治……，好难受”甜腻腻的声音让耳朵慢慢发麻，从头颅一路传到了海绵体。

“史都华，醒醒，吃完饭我们做运动好不好”乔治温柔了在额顶亲了一下。史都华清醒了一点，雷恩给的东西没放进去全部，毕竟乔治不想要一个没有回应的夜晚。史都华吓了一跳，他竟然像个妓女一样跨坐在他的哥哥身上，连忙挣扎了下来，腿脚软绵绵的摔倒在餐桌下面，还好乔治铺了一层足够柔软的地毯，也许他想在餐厅或者浴室或者阳台的窗户玩游戏，谁知道呢。

“我们该做润滑了”将史都华重新抱了起来，手指轻轻插入那个不停阖动的鲜红色的洞穴，因为那杯酒的作用，下体流出了透明的淫液，但还不够，太过紧致了。“我的史都华，尝尝自己的味道”将润滑过的手指放在史都华的鲜嫩欲滴的唇上，贴合着整齐的齿列，摆弄着听话的舌头，史都华拒绝，乔治捏着他的舌头，另一只在胸前的软肉上肆无忌惮的揉搓，两只乳珠因为刺激高高的挺立着，耳朵也因为全身被照顾的刺激点泛出像晚霞一样的颜色，因为过度羞耻，史都华烟雨色的眸子里盛满了泪珠。

“怎么了史都华，我弄疼你了吗”乔治紧张道，从小到大，史都华从不再他面前落泪，“我对不起mom，她那么爱我，我却勾引了我的哥哥，我不想让mom知道，这太不堪了”。

“所以不是因为我太粗暴了，而是因为怕mom误会，那我可以理解为你也喜欢我了吗，这可真是个天大的好消息”乔治像是得到了糖果的孩子。“你不用担心史都华，mom和dad她们很开心我们在一起，毕竟你是这么的乖巧和令人陶醉”说着恶趣的顶了一下红润潮湿还在流着水的肉穴。

分开他的大腿，将一个仿真的电动玩具慢慢插进了那个鲜红色的禁地，“你已经很干净了史都华，但是我怕你承受不住”说完往里面推了进去，穴口被撑到极致，还在不停的吞咽着，带着润滑的淫棒插入到层层叠叠的肠肉中，史都华想要逃离，可乔治掐住了他的细腰，“史都华你也是喜欢我的吧，你在梦中就喊着我的名字，还有你的内裤上面都是你的宝贝，也许你在梦中哭着喊着要我操你，就像现在一样”乔治猛地一下将按摩棒推到了最深处，只露出了一个尾巴端。

史都华像被说中了心事，咬着下嘴唇，饱满的樱桃红的被蹂躏，脸上的汗珠慢慢的流到下体，在私密处打了个圈又滑到白嫩的大腿上，带着一丝色情，乔治看着眼前的风景，发出一丝惊叹。按下了开关，史都华挣扎了起来，“嗯……乔治……住手”按摩棒转动速度太快了，像是要穿破他的肚子，“我要开始审问了，我的犯人”乔治将滑出来的带着体液的按摩棒重新塞了进去。

“你喜欢我吗”

“不……不喜……欢”

“撒谎的孩子是要受到惩罚的”乔治拿出了粉红色乳夹夹在了挺立嫩红的肉头上，发出的电流更好的让史都华到达高潮。

史都华在承受一场酷刑，浑身汗津津的，开发着全身最美的地方，像是一场盛宴的前奏。

“你有没有在梦中梦到我，像这样”乔治捏了捏手中脆弱的囊袋，手指扣着铃口。

“混蛋，我……没有”带着薄怒的史都华全身都染上了粉红色。而后带来的是在耳朵上多了两个铃铛，清脆空灵的声音提醒着史都华现在的境地。

“对哥哥不尊重”乔治往史都华的屁股上打了一巴掌，留下了一个鲜红色掌印，史都华全身震颤了一下，各处的敏感点因为发抖更加刺激。史都华脚尖崩成一个垂死挣扎的形状，在洁白的地毯上紧紧支撑着自己的身躯，太过于羞耻让他的身体像火一般滚烫，口中呢喃“乔治，放……我下来”。

“你有没有偷偷的在日记里写过我”

“啊……嗯唔……有”史都华的内心一点一点的被剥开，那个关于年少的自己对于哥哥的不伦的令人难以言喻的爱恋。

“我还……偷过你的内裤，射在了上面，钻进过你的被窝，我还意淫过你……”史都华被抱在自己的哥哥怀里，讲着那些自己干过的龌蹉的事情，少年莹玉般的身体无力的垂搭着，像是内心唯一的信仰也崩塌了。按摩棒嗡嗡的声音响着，两颗碧玺绿宝石掉下了他的珍珠。

乔治抱紧了他，我都知道，我爱你，比你更早。瞧，我来找你了，我和mom约定过，我会给你幸福的生活，我现在就在这里，你应该抱紧我，而不是流那些令我心碎的泪珠。

“现在，我们该做正事了”乔治抽出了还在转动的仿真棒，开酒瓶的声音一样，发出噗的一声，掏出已经忍耐了许久的老二，冲着那个研磨许久已经肉红色的蜜穴发起了进攻，里面已经被润滑的差不多了，湿滑紧致的肠道包裹着粗长的肉棒。

“现在，亲爱的把腿抬高，我们需要一步一步来”乔治虽然这么说，下身的动作却一点都不温柔，史都华躺在地毯上，后背的蝴蝶骨被细腻的绒毛狠狠摩挲着，史都华被顶撞的找了个支撑，靠在餐桌的桌腿上，桌上的食物因为一阵一阵的冲击跳着舞蹈，乔治抓着史都华的大腿缠在自己腰上，用力的撞在令史都华不停吟哦的G点上，只听得“咔”一声，那个饱受摧残的桌腿断了，乔治抱着史都华滚到了另一边，因为翻动的姿势，两人的身体结合的更深，史都华感觉自己的胃要被顶了出来，随之而来的是令人眩晕的高潮。

两人在狼藉的地毯干到沙发上，又在阳台的落地窗前用后入的更深更了解的姿势探讨了人生。  
乔治抱着余韵后的史都华，亲吻了他的额头。

“乔治已经好了，瞧，一点印子都没有”那里是飞机与老鹰对战时流血的地方。

“都是我没有保护好你”乔治自责的说。

“妈妈说过让我寸步不离的跟着你的，我差一点就把你弄丢了”。

史都华回应了他的吻。“dad说过，立特家的人，无论多么困难，多么无望，始终能看到好的一面。”

“我以前可是个乖孩子，从没说过谎，我第一次对mom说了谎，是因为史都华”乔治好整以暇的看着史都华。

“我们再来一次吧，车里还没试过，好吗”乔治抱着恋人去往下一个阵地，“亲爱的，你真了不起，你又跑又躲，摇摆以及滑动。”似乎有人捂着乔治的嘴，但还是在夜色下传来细微的呻吟。


End file.
